


Spring Rains: A Time for Healing

by IntoTheMystic



Series: Seasons of Konoha Village [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Healing Past Friendship, Kink Discovery, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Sasuke Never Left, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheMystic/pseuds/IntoTheMystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really wanted to do a very emotionally packed fanfic, and I didn't want to do a modern setting for this. I'm just going to make it based on what might have happened if Sasuke hadn't left the village. I'm planning for the fic to start just after where Sasuke and Naruto fought on the roof of the hospital and work from there. I'm afraid it probably won't be very action packed for those who are looking for that. I promise to have a few fight scenes to break up all the emotions and candy sweet fluff/smut that'll be going down. I'm planning to have the later chapters/works to the series get progressively more smut oriented, but who knows what'll happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Rains: A Time for Healing

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written much fanfiction or seriously read any so I apologize if I've got lots of mistakes. I really appreciate any constructive criticism anyone has to give. Anywho, I just want this first chapter to be about Naruto and Sasuke making up and trying to regain their friendship. I'm not really sure how this will go. Let's hope for the best. Here's chapter one! ^/-\^ (I add the little slashes in the face cause it looks like Itachi and I thought it was appropriate for a naruto fic.)

Damn Naruto, damn Itachi, damn Sakura, damn sensei, damn everything! A cool breeze blew through the village hidden in the leaves, but it did little to dull the heat of hatred that burned within the heart of the young, inky haired ninja. Despite all his skill, he still came up short when things really counted. Yeah, he did pretty well on missions and in training; back at the hospital, though, he was a total failure. Hell, if Kakashi-sensei hadn't come along he'd probably be dead, or close to it in the intensive care unit being worked on at least. He knew he would have put his blonde rival in a hospital bed as well; still, that didn't make him feel better. If Sasuke only would have managed to put Naruto in a hospital bed there was no way he would be good enough to leave a scratch on Itachi. Ugh, that name. It made Sasuke's heart and soul shudder with a hatred that he'd begun to foster. Fine, that was okay, one day Sasuke would allow himself to be swallowed up by the beastly nature of this loathing and make himself strong. Back on the roof, though, he didn't want to kill Naruto, but he'd only realized that after it was too late for him to stop himself. That's right, it's too fucking late to change anything now. Why couldn't everyone see that?

"Agh, why can't I do anything right!" Sasuke screamed, his throat raw. He was glad he'd run to the forest where he could be as loud and reckless as he felt. Sasuke sat down in a tree after a little white and clenched his teeth as he allowed the hot tears of his frustration seep from his eyes. How had everything in his life turned upside down so quickly? How was he supposed to know what was right and wrong anymore? It felt like every moment of every day he was plagued by his brother, his dead family, and most of all, Naruto. How could that blockheaded idiot learn a Jutsu more powerful that his Chidori? Nothing was going right; the high hopes he had of confronting Itachi and restoring the Uchiha family name were in shambles.

Just as Sasuke was about to scream once more he was bound to the tree he was sitting in with some wire. Kakashi-sensei the landed on the large tree limb in front of him. Tough the man always wore his mask he could tell that his teacher, trainer, and friend was very upset. Friend? Who knew anymore? Turning his tear stained face away from the white-haired man, his eyebrows knit together in anger and annoyance though his hateful passion seemed to have calmed a little bit. "Sensei, I already know what you're going to tell me. You going to give me another lecture on how I couldn't use the Chidori against leaf village comrades again so save your breath."

Kakashi's expression seemed to soften a bit at that. Well, the kid wasn't exactly wrong, but there was a bit more to this particular lecture than just that. "Look, Sasuke, while this is partly about you using your most powerful Jutsu against Naruto I wanna talk to you about something a little broader than that," the man began. "When you learned the Chidori you were granted an awesome power. That power isn't to be used on your fellow shinobi. You shouldn't use it for revenge either. Even if you do let this hatred of yours grow and you get powerful, what will you have once you've killed your brother? Nothing. You will have left all you friends behind and you have no living fami-"

"Shut up! What do you know about anything?" Sasuke yelled, his eyes glowing red once more. "You don't know how it feels for someone you trust to take away everyone you ever cared about! How would you like it if I killed everyone that was important to you?"

Kakashi felt wounded by Sasuke's words but instead of getting upset the teacher put on a soft smile. "I'm afraid you're a bit late to the punch kid. All my family and everyone I really loved is already dead." He paused, sighing. "Look you'll meet new friends and love new people. All I'm saying is that revenge isn't always the answer, and I do know how you feel. Alright, end of lecture over." The ninja then coiled up the wire he used to bind Sasuke and disappeared just as silently as he came.

The younger ninja just that there dumbfounded for a moment. He supposed neither of them had lived exactly charmed lives. Still, he felt a little bit better and while he felt alone he knew that his sensei, Sakura, Naruto, and all his other fellow ninjas would be there for him if he asked. He'd taken things too far. How could he just forget about taking his revenge, though? He hurt inside and he couldn't make it stop. He thought about what Kakashi was said. he was right about one thing; if the young ninja did decide to take his revenge he would have nothing. Well, if he was good enough to beat Itachi he'd have amazing skills, but he wouldn't have anything that really mattered. He wouldn't even have a home since he would never be able to return to the leaf village as a shinobi.

Once he'd finally calmed down fully and his tears had dried the raven haired boy leaped out of the tree and went into town so he could get something to eat. He walked, dragging his feet a little so that the dust on the cobblestone road got a kicked up, leaving a light trail of dust clouds behind him. Finally, he came to a little shop and stepped inside, thankful that he was finally able to get out of the blinding, hot sunlight. He then moved to sit at one of the tables. After taking off his shoes, he rested on the bamboo mat that was placed on the floor and looked over the menu thy had, eventually ordering some rice noodles in broth. He wasn't feeling too hungry it was just a comfort food for him/ Something comforting, that was exactly what he needed. Maybe he'd bathe in the hot springs later. Sasuke was pulled out of his fantasies of hot, relaxing water and good food by a familiar voice belonging to a certain young, pink haired shinobi. 

"Hey, Sasuke! Are you okay? You really scared me back there," Sakura said in her shrill voice that made the hair on the back of Sasuke's neck stand up in irritation. 

The young ninja sighed and glared up at Sakura, catching the delicate hand that was moving to red on his shoulder in a tight grip. The woman whimpered in discomfort and withdrew her hand. "Leave me alone, Sakura. I don't want to talk to you right now," He muttered harshly under his breath. Feeling rather pleased with himself for getting the bothersome woman to leave him in peace, the young man then waved over a waiter so he could order. He felt a little bad for hurting his pink-haired teammate, but not bad enough to go chase her down and apologize.

It wasn't long till a steaming bowl of broth was placed in front of Sasuke and a cup of tea. He ate each, deep in thought about how he was going to confront Naruto. He would do that right after he finished his meal. That was something to look forward to. Not. The blonde would probably be furious, or refuse to talk to him altogether. Sasuke only hoped that Naruto would stick around long enough to hear out the dark haired boy. 


End file.
